Lovesong
by MissxFlawless
Summary: Whenever I'm alone with you, you make me feel like I am young again. Sookie is back from Fae, and things do not go according to AB. Can Sookie convince Eric that they were in love? Will their bond be enough?
1. Whenever I'm Alone With You

_So hot so tall so sexy Can't wait for his fangs to bite me Want him all night long That soft, sexy hair all over his body Probably works out four or five times a week Can vampires work out? Either way I want him inside me, I want all of him inside me Every single inch of sexy vampire cock!_

"Enough!" he screamed at the human who had perched herself at his feet. At this point, she was panting, and it was gross, regardless of whether or not he could hear her thoughts. He kept his fangs in their place, so as not to distract the ghastly human. "You disgust me. Get out of my sight immediately." He waved her away.

"But-"

"I do not recall asking for an answer!" he growled. "Leave."

She had never been more frightened or turned on, and Eric could smell it. It smelled horrid. It wasn't even a smell at this point, it was a stench.

Pamela was at his side within seconds to carry the human away from him.

He growled low in his throat and sunk deeper into his throne. Fangtasia was the last place he wanted to be right now.

It had been nine months since the disappearance of Sookie Stackhouse, and this stupid little fairy had kept him up for weeks, days, months even craving her touch and her scent and her presence. Their tie had been fading rapidly over time, so much so that he could hardly feel her heart beating anymore. She was alive, he just didn't know where. Their tie had faded so much that it felt as if she were dead. Eric would have regarded the muting of the tie as death had he not known better.

Vampires hardly regarded time as of the essence, but in Eric Northman's case, it was the most important thing. Every second that went by was another second that someone was dilly-dallying around and not looking harder for her. He almost killed Bill Compton numerous times for having halted his search, especially when he seemed to care for her "much more than you, Eric," the vicious little twat had said before. He felt as if he was the only one left to care for her. Everyone else had stopped looking months ago. He felt alone, and only for the second time in his life…scared. Eric Northman was scared of losing Sookie.

He felt as though he was being driven insane. The mere thought of that insatiable fucking fairy screaming at him or slapping him in the face drove him so mad with rage he wanted to kill everyone in his sight. He hadn't eaten anyone in almost eight months. The last time he tried to do so, he was driven ill by the mere foul taste of the human he chose. There was nothing he could do to get her out of his mind, and he wouldn't stop until she was found.

He had had so many conversations with Pam about what to do, and she always encouraged him to slow down, eat, sleep…she reminded him of the natural things he needed to do in order to physically function every day. He seemed to forget amidst the thoughts of sugarplum fairies dancing in his head.

He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket, entirely disinterested in the goings-on in front of him, and sent a text to Sookie's brother. _"Tell me you've heard something."_

"_Nope. Trying my fuckin hardest. I know you are too."_

He sighed. _"Again, my people are searching the area thrice over. I'll have nothing less."_ He wasn't so sure if the words were to soothe Jason or himself.

He had no idea what it was about Sookie or the idea of her that drove him so voraciously insane with lust, but whatever it was, he was hooked. He was hooked on her, and he couldn't stand it. He hated Sookie Stackhouse. He hated that even out of his sight for nearly a year she still drove him so mad with wonder and curiosity. Who was this pathetic little girl? Who was she that she held so much power over a 1,000 year old vampire? No one had mad Eric feel like this since his younger days.

* * *

><p>"<em>You love her."<em>

_Eric growled and bared his fangs at his maker. "I do not! I am incapable of love! I am a demon, a monster!"_

_Godric merely smiled. "Child, in my time I have experienced many emotions, and I cannot say that I was lucky enough to have experienced love," he said, pausing to delve deeper into his bond with Eric, "but I can say that it is the root of your confusion." He rose and crossed the room in his home to the window, pulling back the curtain and surveying the night sky. 4:37am, exactly. It was almost dawn. "I can't say I understand why you're angry. You should feel lucky, blessed."_

_Eric gasped desperately for air he didn't need. "I do not love her. She is not mine, and will never be."_

"_Sadness."_

"_Stop it."_

"_Anger, fear, lust. You feel these things for her."_

"_Stop it."_

"_You must not be ashamed. Why?"_

_Eric looked up into Godric's eyes. "I do not know. She's mere mortal, a human. She's a worthless human. Her emotions are useless, SHE is useless."_

"_Everyone has their place, and Sookie Stackhouse most definitely has hers. Whether it is in your heart-"_

"_I do not have a heart."_

_Godric hissed a warning at his child. "Whether it is in your HEART, or whether she be with someone else, she has a purpose. She is wanted, mostly by you. Don't fear it. Welcome it. Let this be a lesson to you. Let her show you how to love someone. Let her melt the ice around your heart," he said, his lips curling into a bright, almost childish smile._

* * *

><p>Eric sighed woefully.<p>

1,000 years, and not one single person in any of those years had managed to snake hold of him like Sookie fuckin' Stackhouse.


	2. You Make Me Feel Like I Am Home Again

**A/N: Thank you kindly for all of the reviews. I literally have no idea where this story is going. I just feel compelled to write. Hopefully, I will rein it in soon!**

* * *

><p>It was hardly 5:30pm when Eric was jolted awake; gasping for air he didn't need as if he couldn't breathe, his back arching and his lungs desperately craving the sweet nourishment of oxygen. His fangs descended shortly thereafter, and once his minor freak-out ceased, it suddenly dawned on him why he was awoken.<p>

She was back.

He could feel the pull of the sun as he sat up in his bed. If he could sense, he would equate the pounding in his head to that of being pummeled by a bus. He ran a hand over his face and took a few deep, calming breaths. He closed his eyes and urgently searched for his tie to the human who captured his heart. She was there, her heart beating loud and fast. She was confused, irritated, and alone, but she was alright.

He grabbed his clock, and it read 5:45. He still had at least an hour before he could venture out into the daylight and understand what the hell was going on! He sighed, anger rising within him. He let his fangs rise back into his mouth. What the hell was he going to do for an hour?

It was as if he and Sookie had bonded moments before she disappeared. He could feel every heartbeat, every emotion she was feeling. She didn't know who she was talking to, but whoever it was, they were confusing the hell out of her. Confusion also washed over Eric himself as he threw his legs over the side of his bed. He hissed slightly as his feet touched the cool ground. He shouldn't be awake right now. What the hell was wrong with him? Every emotion he could have ever possibly felt was washing over every part of his body. Sookie Stackhouse had returned and he had no way of seeing where she was or who she was with. He could only feel her. What seemed worse to him was that she could not feel him. It angered him that in mere minutes, her confusion turned to sorrow. She was sad. That made Eric sad.

He paced. He texted Pam. He called Pam. He called her through their bond. He texted her AGAIN. He paced some more. He warmed himself up a TruBlood, but could hardly down the foul taste of the fake blood. He took a shower. He shaved. He styled his hair for once. He cleaned his kitchen, not that he ever even used it. He did laundry. Every time he checked the clock it was as if only moments had passed.

6:27pm.

He was out the door in a flash and flew as fast as he could from his home in Shreveport to Sookie in Bon Temps.

In the minutes it took him to get there, Bill had already been there for twice that. He was quiet as he listened in on their conversation.

Her beauty was that of the sun: so untouchable to him, yet he would give anything to just stand in her rays for mere seconds. Her beautiful blonde hair was pulled back by a hair band of some sort, and it lazily cascaded over her shoulders. He thought long ago that Sookie would have stopped wearing such neck-baring garments, but there she was: her entire neck and bust showing. She still looked young, very young, and absolutely stunning. How had she managed to keep up a tan for an entire year?

"I haven't felt your presence in over a year!" Bill exclaimed, taking steps closer to the fairy, but instead of comforting her, he was making her uncomfortable.

She looked flabbergasted and scared of him. "Well…I-I'm fine." Her face twisted in confusion and hurt. To her, their break-up was as fresh as returning was an hour ago.

"You…were with Claudine?"

"It's none of your business where I go or what I do." She looked pissed off. Eric wasn't sure he wanted to stick around, but he had to speak to her, if only for a moment.

"Sookie, for over 12 months I was so empty." Bullshit, although Eric had to give to him: he looked sad as hell. "It was as if…I thought you had died."

Eric moved at vampire speed and finally made his presence known. He would show Sookie who out of the two of them really cared about her. "Well I knew you weren't dead," he said, his brooding company almost soothing Sookie.

"Eric, not now!"

"I never lost hope."

Bill seemed to roll his eyes. "But you have an obligation to Fangtasia."

"I don't."

"I believe you do."

"Pam can handle it."

"I specifically warned you-"

"I appreciate your concern, but we're fine."

"ERIC, go!"

Superficially, Bill chose now to assert his authority over the older vampire as king. He narrowed his dark eyes and spoke sarcastically. "Apparently, I have to go." He noticed Sookie's deceptive look at Bill. "But, understand this: everyone who claims to love you: your friends, your brother, even Bill Compton, they all gave up on you. I…never…did." He cast one last knowing glance at her. "Nice paints." And he was off with a flash.

It didn't take long for Eric to come to terms with the fact that Sookie was back. It had been a year. He had been driven insane by the sheer memory of her. Now he got to be driven insane by her in person.

It didn't take long for him to get back to Fangtasia, and once inside he went straight to his office.

"Eric?"

He lifted his head up and looked at the door. Pamela had knocked on it previously, but due to the nature of his thoughts, as usual, he hadn't heard her. "Come in."

She took a moment to glance over him before speaking. "I can smell her on you."

"She is back, Pamela. Yes."

"_Please, let her leave your memory," _she responded in Swedish. _"I miss you." _She sighed. "I don't even care what happened to her! I just miss you!"

"_I have been here this whole time, my child."_

"_You, physically, but where has your mind gone?"_

He sighed. "Do not worry about me, Pamela." He rose from his seat and went over to give her forehead a gentle kiss. "All will be well, I promise." She looked up at him with doubting eyes. "Do not give me that look. You know I hate that look." Those big, round, doe eyes were what drew him to her in Paris so many years ago. "Those eyes get me every time, min lille kjærlighet. Don't fret." He let his chin rest on her forehead.

As usual, Eric had a plan up his sleeve, always with a plan.


	3. You Make Me Feel Like I Am Whole Again

He turned the handle on the front door with a smug, arrogant look on his face. How good it felt to finally walk into this house without so much as a "what the fuck are you doing?" No one could stop him. He slipped the keys into his pocket and continued inside. He could smell the faint scent of artificial peaches and a pathetic artificial oceanic smell. He rolled his eyes and continued up the stairs. He could feel the damp air around him. Deliciously, Sookie just got out of the shower.

He pushed her door open and stood in awe of what he saw. He never thought he would get to see Sookie Stackhouse so vulnerable in front of him. He thought of how good it would feel when she was undressing for him. He caught her bathrobe as she threw it over her shoulder.

With a start she whirled around, grabbing her negligee to cover up her naked body. "What the hell? Excuse me!"

Eric growled low in his throat. He could feel the arousal he brought out in Sookie. "Such a strange sensation when the reality matches what you pictured in your mind so precisely."

"Is this another dream? It's been a year! How much of your blood is left in me?"

Eric ignored her as he let his eyes wander her body. "It's not a dream, I assure you."

"Then how are you here? I rescinded your invitation!"

"You don't own the house anymore." He arrogantly pulled her house keys from inside his pocket and dangled them high above her head. "I do."

Her eyes widened. "Why would you do that? Why would you buy my house?"

His expression softened. "Because I knew you were alive and if I owned the house, well then I would own you." His dark, brooding eyes cast some sort of spell on her as he stepped forward, punctuating every step with a word. "Sookie... You...are...mine..." He let out his fangs as he hissed loudly at her, his own arousal becoming fiercer as a small moan escaped her mouth.

In a split second, she raised her hand to slap him, but he grabbed her hand. "Fuck off! Let me go!" He cocked an eyebrow and did as he was told. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She snatched her robe from him and put it on as they traveled out of her room.

"This is no way to treat your new landlord!" he said, retracting his fangs and following her.

"I am not yours and I want you out of my house NOW!"

He was in front of her within seconds. "Funny about ownership, isn't it? A little piece of paper and any power you had over me is gone." He could see the wheels turning in her head. The fact that anyone had power over Eric Northman was laughable.

"What do you want from me?"

"Everything." He stopped her at the bottom of the stairs.

"You can't have it!"

"I bought it!"

"You bought my house! The house does not come with me inside it."

"Well, then I seriously overpaid."

"That's your problem." He inhaled deeply as she shoved him out of the way, and followed her into the kitchen.

"You're blood tastes like freedom, Sookie. Like sunshine in a pretty blonde bottle. And while they may not know it yet, that is what vampires smell when they smell you."

"Is that a threat?"

"Absolutely not, but others will find out, and when they do, you will need protection. I can provide that for you." He was being genuine. Regardless of his feelings, she needed protecting.

"I'm willing to take my chances." So. Fucking. FRUSTRATING.

"Sookie, I bought your home because I care about you." He brought a gentle hand up to her cheek. "If all I wanted was to taste your blood again, I could do it in a heartbeat and there would be nothing you could do to stop me, but instead I am asking you to be mine." He poured as much emotion as he could into his words. For a 1000 year old vampire, he was doing pretty well.

She shook her head and walked away. "I could never be with you the way I was with Bill-"

"I do not give a FUCK about Bill Compton!" he snarled, his fangs descending. "The first time he asked you to be his: what did it make you feel?"

"Angry! Pissed off! A lot like I feel right now!"

"But you felt safe, did you not?"

"Eric-"

"I know you, Sookie. You'll come around." He swallowed his anger, retracted his fangs and tried a different angle. "There are two Sookie Stackhouses: one that is desperately clinging to the idea that she is merely human, and the other that is coming to grips with the fact that _you_ are better than that." He looked deep into her eyes.

Sookie had a twinkle in her eye. "What do you think is gonna happen when I do come to grips with it? Do you think my legs are going to magically open for you?"

He smirked. "Well, that was saucy. Must have been fairy Sookie talking." He eyed her up and down. "I like when she comes out." She glared at him. "The more you let her speak for you, the more likely you are to keep living. You want to live, don't you?"

She was finally fed up with everything that had happened. "Eric, I want you to leave, now!"

At vampire speed, he was within centimeters of her, his hand underneath her chin, forcing him to look at her. "You woke a thousand year-old vampire from the dead of his slumber, Sookie Stackhouse! Do you have any idea what you have done to me?" he growled at her, fangs out and proud.

She was sure as shit she just saw a flicker of emotion in Eric Northman's eyes. "Did…did you-"

"You've no right to question me, little girl." The anger in his eyes was apparent, until a wash of guilt came over the vampire's face, and he dropped his hand. He cleared his throat, let his fangs back in and took a step away from her. "I-I…"

"Did I just leave Eric Northman speechless?" she responded softly. She regretted it as the words left her mouth, but she certainly couldn't take it back.

His eyes fleetingly met with hers before he walked over to her door. "I should like to hear from you soon, Sookie. I'll see to it that this gets repaired." He opened the door and was gone with a flash.


	4. You Make Me Feel Like I Am Young Again

**A/N: Thank you for your interest in my story. I've decided that this story is how I wanted things to go in season 4. Sit back and enjoy, ladies and gentlemen. -Kass**

* * *

><p>"You've no right to question me, little girl." The anger in his eyes was apparent, until a wash of guilt came over the vampire's face, and he dropped his hand. He cleared his throat, let his fangs back in and took a step away from her. "I-I…"<p>

"Did I just leave Eric Northman speechless?" she responded softly. She regretted it as the words left her mouth, but she certainly couldn't take it back.

His eyes fleetingly met with hers before he walked over to her door. "I should like to hear from you soon, Sookie. I'll see to it that this gets repaired." He opened the door and was gone with a flash.

In a last second decision, Sookie ran out of her home and down the porch. "Eric! Eric, wait!"

He had barely made it to the tip of the forest when he heard her calling him. He turned around, defeated. He could stand this no more. "What, Sookie? What do you want from me?"

Her face fell. "I-I just… I'm sorry. Please don't leave." She held her arms out. "Please come back and talk to me, Eric."

Sookie swore she saw another flicker of emotion in the vampire's brooding eyes. He was in front of her within seconds. "Sookie?"

She opened her arms and pulled him into her. She didn't say a word. It was the most human thing anyone had ever done for him: she merely hugged him. That was it. She wrapped her arms around him in a loving, protecting embrace. No one had ever protected Eric like that before, aside from Godric. Now that he was gone, who was to protect him, a pathetic little fairy hybrid? Regardless, Eric nuzzled the space between her breasts, enjoying the warmth as he finally slid his hands up her back and accepted the human gesture.

"Eric-"

"Shh," he said, placing his ear on her chest. "I'm listening to your heartbeat. If I don't think about it, it feels as if my own heart is beating."

She smiled and rested her chin atop his head. She heard the familiar click of his fangs and her pulse quickened. "Eric?"

"I want more." Eric let his fangs gently graze the raised skin of her breast, creating goose bumps under his teeth. "I want all of it."

"You can't have any more. You'll kill me."

He looked up at her sharply. "I would _never_ hurt anything so beautiful," he said, as if what she said had been an insult. He retracted his fangs and rested his forehead on hers. "What the hell have you done to me?"

Who was this tiny woman that she could control a thousand year vampire with the flip of her hair? She didn't need necromancy, she had Eric wrapped around her finger since the moment Bill walked into Fangtasia with her. She was beautiful, strong, courageous and brave. She was everything Eric could ever want in a partner. He wanted her, and he always would want her.

Sookie pulled away from him and looked deep into his eyes. "Drop your fangs," she whispered. He did as he was told, and they clicked down once more.

For the first time, Sookie got a really good look at his fangs. He'd killed thousands with them, and probably had eaten more than that. They were his sole source of power. Without them, he was no more human than she was. They were longer than Bill's by a long shot. She'd never really seen Bill's up close like this. It was almost too intimate for them. Like a curious dog, she lowered her head and got right underneath them, feeling his hot breath on her skin. They had a distinct curve to them at the tips. They were the sharpest things Sookie had ever seen in her life. It probably came with age, but his fangs were perfect.

Eric raised his tongue to them and replenished the moisture that had disappeared since his mouth was open. Sookie raised a cautious hand to his right one and lightly pricked her finger with it. It hardly took any pressure at all to draw blood, and the hole was hardly big enough for a real taste of it to come out at all. She turned her hand around so Eric could see it, and with great care, Eric pressed his lips to the mark and kissed it, his saliva coagulating the blood and ceasing it.

Sookie kept her hand near his mouth, letting the rest of her fingers rest on his face as Eric drew her finger farther into his mouth. He lightly ran his tongue up and down the appendage, and he could smell how aroused she was. She let a small moan escape from her mouth. "Sookie," he said gruffly, almost warning her that she was going too far.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his, pushing his apart with her tongue and running it along the length of his fang. She could barely feel it, but it drew a low moan from the back of Eric's throat.

"You love me, don't you?" She said, her lips still dangerously close to his. He said nothing. "Eric. Answer me. You are in love with me," she stated. It wasn't a question.

"Sookie-"

"Eric Northman, answer me."

"Yes."

"Say it."

"I…" Those were words he hadn't said to anyone in over seven hundred years. He wasn't even sure how these emotions formulated in his head! He didn't even know where to being.

"I will leave you here until daylight if you don't answer me!"

He roughly grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her as close to him as possible. She let out a terrified whimper. "I can't." Her chest was heaving, her breasts growing with every horrified breath she took. It almost distracted him but he quickly regained focus. "I don't even know what that means! I don't know what you've fucking done to me! You're a human! You're a worthless human! You mean nothing to me!" he growled. He put her down coarsely and backed away. "I… Sookie, I-"

"Eric, I get it. You're a big, scary vampire! But if you can't even honestly look me in my face and tell me that you feel the same way I do… What the hell am I supposed to do with that?" She was frustrated. "I don't give a shit what happened to me three hours ago! Bill or no Bill, Fae or no Fae! I care about you, Eric!"

"I care about you, too!" he shouted back. "Don't you dare walk away from me ever thinking that I didn't! I am in LOVE with you, Sookie! I have been since we met but you were too wrapped up in Compton's dick to know otherwise!"

She slapped him in the face. "Fuck you."

He grabbed her again, this time by her waist. "Gladly," he hissed through his fangs. He moved his hands to her hips and pulled her pelvis into him. She could feel the heat of him pressing into her thigh…

"Eric, let me go."

"No."

"ERIC, let me go!" She hit him again, but it only made him tighten his grip on her. He dug his fingers into the bones of her hips. He wanted bruises. He wanted her to know that she would be his. She desperately tried to free herself, but all he did was pull her into a blazing kiss that would have knocked her off of her feet had Eric not had a hold on her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer if it were possible. He moved his hand to her leg and let his fingernails graze her skin, pulling up her dress until he reached her underwear. In one tug, he ripped the fabric from her body like they were paper and threw them over his shoulder. He moved his hand to her tight, round ass and grabbed himself a nice handful.

She threw her head back in a moan, but the loss of contact was insulting to Eric, and he pulled her back no sooner than she left.

Any Supe for miles could smell the hot scent of sex emanating from Sookie. The fairy was hot and heated under Eric's touch.

"Eric, bite me!" she whispered against his lips, running her tongue under his fangs one more time. He lowered his head to her neck swiftly, smelling the skin. Regardless of the fake smell of her ocean body wash, she smelled like honey. She smelled of the sweet honey bread his mother used to bake when he was a boy, before his sister was born. She smelled of the soft Nordic breezes that blew through his home on warm, summer nights. She smelled of the crisp, mountain air on a winter day. He drew his fangs along the vein, not piercing her skin. He wanted her to beg for it.

He wanted her, and he would have her.


	5. You Make Me Feel Like I Am Fun Again

Sookie Stackhouse's blood was the ruby solution to every problem Eric Northman had ever had. It was sweet and sticky. It reminded him of all of the flavors he had ever tasted when he was a human. As the sweet nectar slipped past his lips, every worry, sadness, boredom, hatred, inhumane thing he had ever gone through vanished. The liquid poured into his mouth. Sookie was akin to an ancient Greek goddess, pouring holy water over him from an ornate vase. He would have bowed at her feet if he could. He would worship her until the day he met the true death. He would stay here in this very spot on his knees in front of her, worshiping her until the sun came to take him away. He would gladly chose death over never tasting Sookie Stackhouse again.

His initial reaction was a deep, throaty moan as her blood decanted into his mouth. Honey. Her blood tasted of sweet, sweet honey. Fresh honey. It was like drinking straight from a hive, but instead of a frenzy of angry bees, he was met with care. Sookie gently stroked his head, running her fingers through the meadow of blonde hair.

He could feel the liquid pass through every part of his body. He could feel it run from the top of his head, to the tips of his fingers, down to the tops of his toes. It was magical. He'd never felt anything like this before.

Eric took great caution to not let any of her blood recklessly spill. It was too valuable. It was too delicious to waste. He licked her clean and brought his head back up, meeting Sookie's gaze with a brazen, unhinged sexual desire. His lips were a velvety red thanks to her blood. She ran her tongue along her lips, finally tasting what the big hubbub was about, but it simply tasted metallic and coarse to her. He palmed her face in his hands and kissed her softly. It was the sweetest thing Sookie had ever seen him do. She hadn't seen him this human since Godric met the sun.

"Sookie," he whispered, "I have traveled the world for a thousand years looking for you."

"Well here I am. I'm not goin' anywhere, either." She kissed him again.

A sudden burst of emotion flew through the vampire, and red tears pooled in the corner of his eyes. He drew back from her quickly, touching his fingers to his tear ducts and pulling away red-tinged fingertips. Eric looked ephemerally between his fingers and Sookie's eyes. He had no idea what was happening to him. He was frightened almost. In 1,237 years, he had never felt this much emotion. What the fuck?

"What did you do to me?"

"I didn't do anything to you, Eric! Has it ever occurred to you that maybe feeling emotion is okay?" she said softly, taking steps toward him to fill in the gap. It never occurred to her that maybe he didn't know how.

"I told you, Sookie. I-I…" He ran a hand over his face, frustrated. "I can't. I don't know how." He set himself down on the steps of her porch. "I genuinely cannot. It is hard for me to…emote as you do." She sat next to him and laced her fingers with his. "I never have to guess what you are feeling. You wear your heart on your sleeve, if that's the analogy that is correct. I always know what you are thinking, and perhaps for a human, that is preferred, but for me? For a vampire, that is death waiting to happen. I was raised by Godric to never be controlled by my emotions. When I was made, emotions could kill you if you weren't careful. If Bill Compton had been made in my day, he never would have survived with the amount of humanity he possesses."

"But that's what makes me care for him."

"Humanity is what attracts you to us?"

She shrugged. "I suppose so."

"Then why not date Sam Merlotte? Why not date Alcide Herveaux? Why not find a nice human?"

"At some point, there is just too much humanity in a human. Honestly, I don't think I ever would have even had sex with someone had Bill not walked into the bar that night. Too often I can't block out what someone is thinking. I hate that. I never had a boyfriend before Bill. Hearing the thoughts of a lover are just… Ugh, it's disgusting. I'm attracted to you because I can't hear you. You're mysterious. People take for granted the mystery behind one another."

"I don't know if I understand."

She ran her finger gently up and down the back of his hand. "I was initially attracted to you because I couldn't hear you. That part of you that's a monster scares me, but the humanity that you do have in you attracts me. The fact that, in real life, you are so much a dark, brooding vampire yet, with me, you can let your guard down enough to look me in my face and tell me you love me. That's attractive. That makes me love you when I never thought I could."

He finally made eye contact with her. Gosh, his eyes were the deepest, most piercing blue Sookie had ever seen. "I let my guard down because I feel I have to. You make me want to explore parts of myself that I didn't know I had. To love someone? I didn't know I could do that. I used to laugh at other vampires when they felt love toward a human. Now I am that vampire." He chuckled softly. "And to think, a pathetic little fairy captured my interests out of anyone else."

For a second, Sookie was insulted, but then she giggled. "You know, I agree with you. A fairy? Who the hell is a fairy? Why couldn't I have been something cool like a were?"

"Weres are disgusting, insignificant pieces of shit, Sookie. You are too beautiful to even be on the same level as those useless flea bags."

"You just told me to date one."

"I would kill Alcide Herveaux right here if it meant that I could have you forever."

"Please don't do that. Why is your first option to kill? Why can't you be a grown-up and use your words and just talk somethin' out with someone? Was talkin' to me right now that hard?"

He smirked. "To my understanding, Ms. Stackhouse, for the beginning of this conversation, my tongue was shoved down your delicious little throat."

"Oh, yeah?" She cocked an eyebrow. "I'd like to see it shoved somewhere else."

"Oooh, fairy Sookie. Do tell." He leaned in and pressed a gently kiss on her lips.

Sookie was genuinely the most surprised when he was gentle. She had visions in her mind of him pinning her against various walls and just fucking her until she was sore. She didn't think the Eric she was seeing right now was even capable of that. Perhaps he was that way with Yvetta or Pam or someone else, but not with her. She hoped that he would soon change his mind.


	6. However Far Away

**A/N: Thank you. That is all I can say. I am so happy that my tiny story is on so many people's alerts. I appreciate your feedback.**

* * *

><p>Sookie laughed a glorious laugh and shoved Eric in the shoulder, causing a laugh to escape from his lips. "Are you serious? You cannot be serious!" She continued with her laughter until she was almost doubled over.<p>

"I don't see what's so funny, Ms. Stackhouse!" Eric replied, still chuckling with her.

"No, you…I literally cannot imagine you doing that. There is no part of me or my mind that will let me envision you DANCING in the 70's. Are you kidding me? Eric Northman: big, brooding, bad ass vampire…dancing the hustle? THE HUSTLE?" She burst into laughter once more, and, although not entirely truthful, Eric frowned.

"Hey, a vampire can't get, shit, what is it…groovy? I can't shake my groove thang?" He grinned a brilliant grin while continuing to split Sookie's sides.

For more than an hour they had been sprawled out on Sookie's living room floor on a blanket, laughing and talking. After managing to calm him down, she invited him inside for a TruBlood and a coffee, and he agreed. Not long after that they were sitting in front of the fire. They began talking about history and comedy and romance and novels and the famous people that Eric had met throughout the centuries. It was the most human thing she had ever done with him. They were JUST talking. They weren't cuddling or kissing or holding hands; they were two friends sitting in a house laughing.

"You're groove thang? You've gotta be shittin' me!" She sat up and leaned against the couch, clutching her sides. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with Eric Northman? Please, do not demonstrate or I might pee everywhere."

"I had to fit in somehow. I'm very beautiful, Sookie. You should know that." He giggled. Eric Northman giggled. "I was too beautiful. Everyone would be all over the tall, dark and handsome man if he didn't dance."

"Sweet, savory Jesus. Are you kiddin' me?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "Do I look like I am one to tell jokes?"

"I don't know. You should. You're pretty hilarious to me. I never thought Eric Northman would make me laugh, but here you are: keepin' me in stitches all night long. What time is it, even? Isn't it almost dawn?"

He shook his head. "It's hardly 3am. I will know when I have to retire." He sighed, almost regretting that he remembered that he had to rest. "I don't wish to leave you, Sookie. Surely you found the resting place I had installed for myself."

"Uh, yeah, asshole. What the hell? Why did you do that?"

He feigned a yawn and stretched out his arms. "I think I'm just too tired to fly home to Shreveport," he joked. "May I please rest here for the day?"

"You're an asshole."

He was centimeters away from her face. She could feel his breath on her. "You love it."

"Fuck you."

"As you wish."

"Ugh, you disgust me. Is that all you ever think about? Is this what being your girlfriend entails? You follow me around all the damn time with a boner and me smackin' you away like a child?" She pushed him away from her with a mischievous glint in her eye. "I'm actually not so sure I'd have a problem with that. Do vampires' feelings get hurt when they're teased?"

He hissed at her and his fangs popped out in all of their dangerous glory. "I do not take kindly to being teased, little fairy. I am stronger than you and more powerful than you and can do things to you that you would never even dream of." He climbed into her lap and straddled her, and she could feel him pressing against her stomach through his pants. Sweet Lord. He lowered his mouth to her neck and just watched as the artery eagerly pulsed for him. "You want me to bite you, don't you, Sookie?"

She gulped. "Yes, but not if you're going to kill me for it."

He coarsely grabbed her throat in his hand and forced her to look at him. "I told you that I would never harm you, lilla. When are you going to learn that and remember it?" He moved his hips against her stomach and moaned as the friction in his jeans sent shivers up his spine. He could smell her arousal. He was old, but still too young to remember what a true fae smelled like. Godric might not have even known, but he did remember that when fairies got aroused, it was a whole pinwheel of scents and emotions. It only struck him now that this was what he smelled when he had smelled Sookie before. She had always been sexually attracted to him, and he inwardly smirked at the realization. "Jag kunde slita halsen om jag ville, och det vore ingenting du kan göra för att stoppa mig," he whispered gruffly into her ear.

"I-"

"Shut up." Her pulse quickened, begging for him to sink his teeth in. He licked from her collarbone to just beneath her earlobe, and drew a high-pitched moan from her. He grinned at her. "Sookie Stackhouse has a sweet spot, I gather." He grinded against her again, gritting his teeth and grunting as the different fabrics rubbed against his hard-on.

She leaned forward and pressed a light, but desperate kiss to his lips. "I need you. You can't keep torturing me like this."

"I'm afraid I can do whatever I want." In a second she was flat on the ground, Eric straddling her hips with her arms pinned above her. She tried wriggle free but she literally couldn't.

"Eric! Let me go! As your…fairy, I command you!" she said, mocking what she'd heard him say to Pam many times.

He laughed, his posture collapsing. "You make it very difficult to keep up the dark, brooding vampire act, Sookie." He liked that he could just play with her. He didn't have to be dark and mysterious. He could be fun and light and playful. He didn't even think Pam had seen him like this before. "You…make me laugh, Sookie."

"I didn't even think you knew how to do anything other than menacingly chuckle."

"Honestly, neither did I." He leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Sookie Stackhouse," he whispered, looking into her eyes, "may I please have to honor of tasting your sweet, delicious blood?"

She grinned up at him. "Asking for permission? Of course you may."

He had already tasted her one too many times this evening, so this exchange would just merely be a taste. Sex and feeding were so closely related for vampires that he really didn't have much of a choice. He could control himself if he needed to but right now wasn't the time.

He pushed up the silky fabric of her nightgown, revealing the delightful surprise he'd left himself from earlier that evening: she wasn't wearing any panties. He forgot he ripped them off. He slowly slid down the length of her body to her center, and he gently blew his hot breath on her, causing her back to arch with a moan. He sat up, removed his shirt, and put his hands back on her hips as soon as he was free from the vicious fabric that was keeping their skin from touching.

"May I remove your dress?"

She gulped, but she nodded, raising her arms over her head so he could do so with ease. Not soon after, Eric removed his pants.

Sookie's eyes widened. Who the hell didn't wear underwear just…all the time? Was it a vampire thing? Bill had underwear. And Eric was HUGE! She was more nervous than she had been about this. She was hardly 5'2" and she barely weighed more than a 100 pounds. _Oh, sweet Jesus, protect my poor vagina!_

Eric placed himself back on top of her soon after and kissed her with desire. Sookie felt like a queen. He was spoiling her! Bill wasn't even like this with her. He didn't seem to care as much as Eric did.

Speaking of Eric, he was tongue deep in Sookie right now and she was going insane because of it. He was teasing her and lapping up the juices that flowed freely because of HIM. He took pride in the fact that she was wet for no one other than him. When he felt that she was wet enough, he settled between her legs, pressing soft kisses to her neck, her breasts, her chin, everywhere but her mouth and it was pissing her off. He was guiding the tip of his head up and down her folds, not once entering.

"God damnit, Eric, I need you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to him as she kissed him deeply. He guided himself to her opening and barely pushed himself in. Sookie broke them apart and she moaned, arching to meet him, but Eric made sure to keep himself in only just enough. She moved her hands to his ass and grabbed a handful, trying to push him in further.

He grinned down at her. "Sookie, Sookie, Sookie. So eager, so fresh." If Eric was any younger, he hardly would have been able to control himself with her. She reeked of what little fairy she did have in her. It was hard not to bite her. He paused for a moment and just looked into her eyes. Eric was dazzlingly in love with her. He couldn't bare the weight of it on his shoulders for much longer. He was sure that her frustrating, stubborn demeanor would be the death of him, and he loved that. She challenged him and he admired that regardless of vampire law, she still had the gall to hall off and slap him in the face. She would yell at him in front of the entire authority and have no guilt in putting him in his place.

Whipped is what humans called it, right?

He pushed into her with a sudden burst of sheer love. He instantly melted at the utter, pure warmth he felt once he was nestled inside of her. He was dead. He could hardly feel anymore, and Sookie drove him mad with all the feelings he felt in that moment. He quickly lost all control he had over himself and pounded in and out of her as he sunk his fangs deep into her breast. Sookie dug her fingernails into his shoulders as she moaned his name and arched to meet his deep, hard thrusts. Eric went wild, licking up all the blood that coursed over her body, down her abdomen. He had told himself to be careful with Sookie before this started, but now he himself didn't even know who he was. He had entirely lost all control he had over himself. The scent of fairy was too thick in the air and it clouded his judgment. He almost didn't know how to be careful with her. He sealed the wound with his saliva.

Sookie was doing a fine job of keeping up with Eric in his sudden loss of…everything. She found that it drew her to him even more; the fact that Eric could absolutely lose himself between her thighs was a huge, gratifying turn-on.

They came to a giant burst of energy between them and they both settled within minutes, Eric never relieving himself from Sookie. He nuzzled the space between her breasts, and all they did was stay close to each other.

It was eerily silent. All they did was listen to Sookie breathe. Honestly, Eric was content. He had won Sookie over, not because of his blood in her, but because she loved him as he loved her.

Eric broke the silence when he retracted his fangs.

"Eric, you are… I have no idea what you are." She let her fingers dance along the cold skin of his back.

He smiled. "You make me lose control of myself, Sookie. I do not know what I am capable of when I am alone with you. I am almost frightened for your safety with me."

"If Bill never hurt me, then I think you'll be fine. You're twice the vampire he could ever hope to be."

Eric growled. "Were you not in love with him a mere day ago? His emotions within you are still fresh. Being in Fae only felt like an hour's worth of time to you, did it not? And now you love me? How will I know you are genuine?"

She furrowed her brow. She never had to think about it before, but Eric was right. He had absolutely no reason to trust Sookie and that scared her. She didn't know much about blood bonds, but she did know that she would go to the ends of the earth to prove her love to Eric in this moment. With ease, she sat up and forced him up as well. They were both naked, basking in the glow of the fire. She turned him to face her and she cupped his face in her hands.

"Drop your fangs." He did as he was told. She raised her wrist to his mouth. "Bite me."

He looked back, astounded that she would demand such a thing. "Excuse me?"

"Bite me, Eric. I want to bond myself to you."


	7. However Long I Stay

**A/N: I'm finally getting where I want my story to go. Thank you for sticking around. This chapter probably isn't the way anyone thought it would go, and it certainly isn't the way I thought it would go. We have a plot, and we're going with it. I apologize for not updating sooner. Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Bill lowered his head ceremoniously. "Thank you for your patience. I will see to it myself that this is taken care of."<p>

The vampire nodded. "I would hope so," he said in a thick French accent. "Thank you, your majesty. I wholly appreciate everything you have done for me and my progeny."

Bill smiled a wholesome smile, full of that southern charm. "Please, don't thank me. It is only my job to actively seek what is best for you and the subjects under my rein." He stood up and shook his hand. "Portia will see you out."

Once the vampire left, he straightened out the lapels of his suit and sat back down at his desk. If there was one thing he hated, it was wearing these suits. He hated being so constricted. True, he craved the glamor of the 20's like every other vampire his age, but he would only accept it back if the suits weren't so cramped. He wanted to keep a certain air in his kingdom: glamor, charm, and class.

"_To the Gracious King of Louisiana, William Thomas Compton,_

_ "It is my great honor that I welcome you into such a humble monarchy. It is not every day that one of the greatest young vampires in the nations takes hold of such a great state, filled with class and valor that only a true native could rein. Welcome, with every great honor and meaning behind the word._

"_However, due to the lack of reputable sheriffs you have under your monarchy, Eric Northman aside, it strikes me with great discourse-"_

Just then, unannounced the doors to his office flew open. Katerina Pelham strutted in like she owned the damn place. She slammed the doors behind her and placed herself in the open chair immediately in front of his desk.

"Good evening, Ms. Pelham," he said, most disinterested, not tearing his eyes away from his letter, "come in. Sit anywhere you'd like." It was only then that he looked up at her. "How did it go?"

"Exactly how you said it would. It was…amazing."

He set the letter down on his desk and gave her more of his attention. "Tell me everything."

"The bird came back to life. We sat in a circle, and at first I was weary, but she started chanting. We thought we were just helping the poor thing into the spirit world, but then she started chanting something else. It was Latin, I think. She said something like, 'bring this bird back to life.' I don't know, witch shit."

Bill rose from his seat, undoing his cufflinks as Katerina began to unbutton her shirt. "So she cast a spell on the dead bird and it flew."

"For a couple of seconds at most, but…it was spectacular."

"Your work for me in that circle is done, Ms. Pelham. It is no longer safe for you there."

"What are you going to do to them?" She smiled a seductive little smile as she revealed the teddy she was wearing underneath her clothes.

"What I've already told you will have to suffice." He smirked. "Anymore and I'll have to glamor it out of you."

"Well, we wouldn't want that now, would we? Shall I send out the procurer for you?" She started toward the door, but before she got anywhere Bill grabbed her by the throat. Katerina was a good little spy, but she was dumb. Their relationship would go no further than this.

"No. Tell him I'm giving him the night off."

After about ten minutes of meaningless, but fun, sex, he heard a scuffle outside. Katerina didn't even seem to hear it, but Bill did. It was Sookie. He could smell her.

"Wh-what? Why did you stop?"

He sighed. "Get dressed."

"But I'm not finished yet!"

He rolled his eyes and grabbed for his pants. "We'll finish this later. Get dressed."

"Your majesty, a human has been caught walking onto the palace grounds. What shall we do with her?" His head of security's voice broke the silence of the room over the intercom.

"Who is it? Is it Sookie Stackhouse?" he asked, standing over his desk, his finger firmly lodged on the intercom.

"Affirmative, your highness."

Oh, shit. "Let her go, you idiots. Send her in, straight away." Sometimes humans were so stupid! He specifically told them that if she were to walk onto the property to respectfully escort her inside, not handle her like a piece of raw meat.

"-so you can get your filthy paws off of me right now! I don't know WHO you think you are! You are damn straight that I am THE Sookie Stackhouse, now let me go!" He could hear her voice all the way in his bedroom, and he took no time getting out there to greet her, Katerina on his heels. Two of his guards had either arm firmly in their grasp.

Bill sighed. "I told you to let her go. Leave immediately. See Ms. Pelham out." She held her head high as she walked past Sookie, fang marks out and proud. She showed no shame to his ex-girlfriend.

The guard on the right nodded and dropped her arm. "Right away, your highness."

Sookie crossed her arms angrily over her chest with narrow eyes. "'Your highness?' Are you kiddin' me?"

"Sookie, so nice of you to drop by." A familiar scent suddenly washed over him. He was at her side in seconds thanks to vampire speed, and he gripped her arm firmly in his hand as he inhaled at her neck. "Why…why do you smell like Eric Northman?" He could smell his blood in her like she was doused in a cheap perfume!

She yanked her arm away from him. "Don't talk to me like that! It's none of your fuckin' business!" She stopped herself. "I-I'm sorry. I just don't appreciate being manhandled by your idiot guards! You're king? I almost didn't believe it but here you are. Where's your crown?" She practically spit at him.

"Vampire Monarchies are not a subject a human-"

"A human? Bill, it's me. Don't talk to me like I'm some blood bag you're bangin' for fun."

Eric Northman seems to be doing that, he thought, grateful she couldn't hear him for once. "Sookie, please step into my office and we'll talk some more about this."

Once inside, he shut and locked the doors. He was fuming. He ran to her side and grabbed her arms roughly, bearing his fangs. "Sookie Stackhouse, I will NOT be made a fool of in my own palace! I am the vampire king of Louisiana and no HUMAN is going to make me a mockery! Do you understand me?"

"Bill…" Sookie furrowed her brow. "What happened to you?"

"You went missing. That is what happened to me." He released her.

It was silent for a moment. They continued to make eye contact, neither finding the right words to say to the other. He backed away from her and took his place at his desk.

He broke the silence. "I am sorry my guards were so impolite. They were given specific instructions not to harm you. Don't give humans a simple job, especially when it's their only job. They'll fuck it up."

"Um, it's okay. Can I sit down?"

"Yes, of course! What brings you by?"

"I just..."

He cocked an eyebrow. "You and Eric are together," he said with disgust. He stopped her before she could speak. "I can smell it on you."

She glared at him. "What I do and where I go is none of your concern, Bill. Can we please drop it?"

He picked up the letter and continued reading it, not really giving a shit about her anymore. If she wanted to fuck up her life with Eric Northman, she could go right ahead. He was done protecting her from him. At this point, there was nothing he could say to her to convince her otherwise. His mistakes were too grand, and Eric's weren't. She wasn't his anymore and she could make her own decisions.

She crossed her legs and sat back in the chair, allowing herself to relax. "Well, I figured since you were…_king_…can't you make laws? I'm scared, okay? I'm scared of me and myself and of Russell and every other dang thing out there in those woods that's tryin' to kill me! Can't you make laws that all them have to follow?"

He scoffed, setting down the letter once more. "Look, I am and I can but I am not going to put in place a vampire law for a human, Sookie. It's bigger than that! Vampire monarchies are much different than you think they are. There isn't just a king or a queen that sits there and looks pretty like they do in England. I cannot put forth a law, especially for a human…that is no longer mine."

"Bill," she said, rising and filling the gap between them, "you told me that no matter what, you would protect me. Whether or not we were together, you would always seek to protect me. You might not remember sayin' that but I do, fresh as yesterday for me. You aren't doin' a very good job of it."

Bill lowered his eyes. She was right. Every word of what she said was right. "Sookie, I will do my best. If there is anything I can do, it will take time."

She sighed and turned to leave, but stopped herself. "How did you become king anyhow? No, wait… I don't wanna know. If there's one thing I learned from us bein' together? Every time I learned something new about you I ended up wishing I didn't know it. Goodnight…your excellency."


	8. Whatever Words I Say

**A/N: Okay. OKAY. I get it. I know. I KNOW, I'M SORRY. Here's your freakin' chapter! Btw, many thanks to excusemeb for being so freakin' awesome. We have a plot thanks to her! In case your confused, this is tying up the loose ends on Sookie asking Eric to bond with her before she goes to visit Queen Bill.  
><strong>

**PS: Oh, and follow me on twitter. MissxFlawless. **

* * *

><p>She furrowed her brow. She never had to think about it before, but Eric was right. He had absolutely no reason to trust Sookie and that scared her. She didn't know much about blood bonds, but she did know that she would go to the ends of the earth to prove her love to Eric in this moment. With ease, she sat up and forced him up as well. They were both naked, basking in the glow of the fire. She turned him to face her and she cupped his face in her hands.<p>

"Drop your fangs." He did as he was told. She raised her wrist to his mouth. "Bite me."

He looked back, astounded that she would demand such a thing. "Excuse me?"

"Bite me, Eric. I want to bond myself to you."

"What? No. Why would you want that?"

Sookie sighed and dropped her wrist. "I have so many feelings for you that I can't even count on all my fingers and toes how many there are. I love you and I want you and I like you and you make me laugh and you're strong and... And if a bond is what it's going to take to make you feel all of those things like I am, then that's what I'm willing to do. Eric, this isn't like me and you know it. I have to go to Wal-Mart six times before deciding on one pair of underwear. I don't jump into things, but I know my heart and I'm tired of being scared. With the way things are going, I feel like I'm going to be here for a shorter period of time rather than a longer one."

Eric growled. "I will not let anything happen to you. As long as I walk this earth, you will be safe."

"Calm down, I'm just thinking logically. If my life really will be that short...I don't want to sell myself short on my feelings. I'm tired of running from love when I should be embracing it. I'm tired of makin' stupid decisions. I want you, Eric. I just want to be with you."

He shook his head. "You need to think about this and decide if it really is what you want to do. You're jumping into this after having been missing for more than a year. I want you to take some time to think about this, okay?" He pressed a chaste kiss to her forehead. "Perhaps we even rushed into this. I do not want you regretting something that you cannot take back. Do you even understand what a blood bond means?"

"I know it means I'll be connected to you."

Eric wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. Sookie would never get used to seeing him like this. "It will also mean that I will be connected to you. You will feel everything I am feeling. You'll know things I wouldn't want you to know, and I'll know things you wouldn't want me to know. A bond between a vampire and another is the most vulnerable of all things a vampire can do. I am not sure if you will be able to sense where I am. I have never bonded with anyone other than Pam and Godric."

"So, I'll be able to feel what you're feeling?"

"Not necessarily. At first, you might find it difficult to know which feelings are yours and which are mine. Once you are able to discern between them, you might even be able to send me emotions through the bond. I know I am able to do this with Pam, and I was able to do this with Godric."

"What's it like being bonded with someone?"

He smiled. "It's like always being wrapped in clothes fresh from drying in the sunlight. You're always warm, unless you're cold. It's not always happy. Godric was so old that he could mute his end of the bond. I still can't quite figure out how to do this all the time. I can withhold emotions from Pam, but it's very unlikely that I can do it for a substantial amount of time. Not enough time to count."

"So, you'll always know if I'm happy or sad or angry or excited?"

He nodded. "And you'll be able to feel that through me."

"Will you know what I'm doing all the time?" He furrowed his brow. "Okay, let's say I'm cheating on you. Would you know it?" Again, he just nodded. "And I'll be able to know if you are, too," she said, glaring at him.

"Sookie, I find it rather offensive that you throw away my morals as if they don't exist. True, I would have made sure that the boundaries of our relationship were set in stone before I did anything. I haven't fed on another human directly in over a year. They all felt dirty. None of them were you." He got that blank look in his eyes that he got when he was thinking deeply. Sookie didn't know whether she loved it or hated it. She always felt like he was thinking of her when he had that look on his face.

"Eric?"

He snapped back to reality and gave her a soft smile. "I am a vampire, Sookie. I was raised to disregard my emotions. It will be hard for me to admit to you when I feel love for you, but for you I would let the world know. For you, I would meet the true death a thousand times. I would-"

"Proving your love for me doesn't have to end in death, Eric. It could end in a bond, between you...and me." She leaned in closer to him, her breath on his cheeks. "It could mean our love is connected forever through our blood. No one could come between us. No vampire, no human, no other supe in the world could break us apart. Don't you want that for us?" She snaked her arms around his neck. "I want that for us."

Something in the back of his mind was telling him that she was trying to manipulate him into bonding with her, and the thought of Sookie manipulating anyone made him laugh. "Oh, Sookie. You make me feel human."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"With you, I'll never know. I doubt it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so that happene****d. From here on out, things are going to get crazy dramatic. Pretend I posted a chapter explaining all the going-ons in Bon Temps. The chapter with Bill is integral in explaining the witches, and it's totally foreshadowing. DUH. It also introduces Bill, who'll come in handy later. **

**I also tried to explain why Sookie went to see Bill, but no way that I worded it made any sense. I couldn't find the proper wording, and I like where this chapter ended. Also, for some reason I was turning Eric into a sweet, good little boyfriend and he's the exact opposite of that. His balls are no where near her purse.**

**Again, I'd like to thank excusemeb and all of the wonderful people who got this fic to 40+ reviews. That's freaking incredible. Please drop me a review and let me know what you think. I love your feedback.**


	9. You Make Me Feel Like I Am Free Again

Pam was washing her make-up off of her face when she heard Eric walk into the room. They had their own homes, but felt more comfortable together at Fangtasia. He felt like he had more of an opportunity to keep her safe when she was with him, and the bar seemed like the most convenient place for them to rest.

He gazed at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was bare, and the pale glow that he loved so much was peaking out from under her mask of make-up that was too dark for her skin. Her eyes returned to their bare, twinkling glory. He loved clean Pam; clean, soft Pam. She looked like the young girl he met in London all those years ago. "You're taking your make-up off. I love catching you like this." He moved closer to her, running his fingers through the cascade of curls she had. Pam was his perfect woman, honest, regardless of Sookie. She would never leave him or betray him, he could trust her undoubtedly. She was also beautiful. Back then, seeing a woman that beautiful was...shocking to him. The women in that part of London were dirty, filthy, wanton whores looking to make a few bucks. Pam had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She raised an eyebrow. "Naked and ugly?" His gaze hardened. "Sorry. Naked and the most beautiful thing you ever saw?"

"That's more like it." He crossed the room and began removing his clothes. He was mentally exhausted. He would welcome the day's rest. "How was it tonight?"

"Slow. Chow and I were playing Hangin' with Friends the whole time. For as old as he is, he's fuckin' retarded. He makes words like 'cat' and 'drive.' So not worth the data I'm usin' on this fuckin' plan to kick his ass at this game. AT&T sucks asshole."

He chuckled softly. "I told him to pick up a dictionary once in a while."

"I expect you to be here tomorrow night. You know the fangbangers get pissy when you're not here. I'm not nearly as exciting as a thousand year old, and I'm tired of runnin' this bar by myself." She picked up her brush and began to brush through her curls.

He nodded absently as he went through the motions of getting ready to die for the day. Tie here, pants over here, socks off... "I will. I will. I'm sorry I left you here. You know I don't do this often. I had some business to attend to. I apolog-"

"It was Sookie. Don't lie to me, please. I know when you're lying."

Eric stopped moving long enough to worry Pam. He didn't want to lie to her. He knew how much disdain she held for Sookie. She had put them in danger so many times. Since the magister had almost killed her, she had been more attached to Eric than she normally would be. Normally she could hold her own, normally she could defend herself, but right now she was like a six year old girl wanting the comfort of her father. He didn't want to disappoint her. He told her he would always be there for her, he didn't want to start lying to her now.

"I was with Sookie. That's correct." She sighed. "Pamela, I will not tolerate your attitude. It's useless. You are old enough to know better than to speak to me with such antipathy." His voice was firm, but calm. "Fifty years ago I would have put up with your bullshit but I refuse to tolerate this any longer." He turned to look at her. "Pam." She remained still and silent. "Pamela, look at me." She turned around in her chair and looked up at him with those empty baby blues. She looked so lost. She wasn't her normal self, and he could tell it was his fault. "I understand that you're upset, but like I said: you know I like you better when you're cold and heartless. Don't burden yourself with things that are none of your concern. Sookie and Russel and this bar are things that you needn't carry on your shoulders. That is my responsibility, not yours. The stress you put on yourself might lessen if you remember that."

"I understand... I just wish you'd talk to me. I'm tired of not seeing you. I'm tired of being alone and don't you dare tell me that fuckin' Ginger and Chow are company. That would be the most insulting thing you've ever said to me! Why does Sookie mean so much more to you than I do?"

"Now that is an insult to me." He crossed the room and placed a palm on her cheek. "I will never let you down. You mean more to me than anything in this entire world and the fact that you have ever doubted me kills me. Trust me, Pamela. I shouldn't have to ask for that." He let her go. "I shouldn't ever have to remind you that you are number one, even above myself." He removed the rest of his clothing and climbed into his bed. "You are more important to me than even myself. I live for no one but you."

Pam sat at her vanity for minutes, silent minutes, watching him lay there with his eyes open and his arms crossed against his stomach. It made him self-conscious a bit, that all she was doing was watching him. Suddenly, she got up, removed her robe leaving her in her bra and underwear, and climbed into his bed with him. He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her. All she needed were his arms around her and in moments she was dead. She warmed parts of his dead heart that no human, not even Sookie, ever could, and not once did he ever feel human because of it. He looked forward to waking up early and seeing her still wrapped in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>"I request your presence at the palace at once."<em>

Eric rolled his eyes. "Yes your...majesty. Right away."

_"It is of the utmost importance. It is necessary that you treat the situation with-"_

"Like I said, your highness, as soon as I am no longer naked I will be in front of your at your palace in no-time. Though, if you'd like my cock in your face-"

_"Whatever, Eric. Just get here. Fuckin' insubordina-"_ Bill promptly hung up the phone. As much as he should have treated Bill with respect, Eric totally couldn't help being a jackass. It was his nature, especially where Bill was concerned.

He turned to Pam, who was probably putting on her millionth coat of mascara, an amused smile on her face. "Unfortunately, I need to pay a visit to the queen. I will be as prompt as possible. I'll return before the bar opens."

"I sure as fuck hope so. I am sick and tired of listening to Ginger go on and on about her pathetic Vampire Diaries show. Have you seen it? It's fucking bullshit. The little brunette girl is a royal cunt. She has no idea that scrawny kid doesn't even like her."

"You've been watching Vampire Diaries, haven't you, Pammy?"

She glared at him. "I'm bored. Hurry up."

"Tonight may be different. You never know. Something exciting might happen." He winked at her, and left the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I've never, EVER seen the Vampire Diaries.**


	10. You Make Me Feel Like I Am Clean Again

**A/N: It has been an honor pissing the lot of you off. I know a lot of weight is being carried on Eric's words, but maybe what you don't understand is that everything is for a reason. What you mustn't forget, reader, is that he never said Sookie was number one, or that she came before anyone else.**

**Everyone is reprimanding Eric for telling Pam that she is his number one, but no one is reprimanding Sookie for seeking out Bill because she doesn't trust Eric's ability to keep her safe. Her feelings are dodgy as well.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Goodness. So much had happened to her in the past few days. She could hardly comprehend the intensity of it all. It felt good to have the weight of Bill lifted off of her shoulders, but now she had the burden of being Eric's girlfriend. She didn't even know what that meant. She couldn't even...process it in her head. Were they boyfriend and girlfriend? Would she call Eric her boyfriend? The idea of calling a thousand year old vampire her <em>boy<em>friend made her snicker. She smiled to herself. It was just so...weird. He'd told her a million things over the past few days.

Honestly, it didn't make sense to her. She knew where she was, but she didn't know where he was. There were a hundred times she wished she could read his thoughts and take the easy way out. There were a hundred times she wished she could take everything back. She was terrified, too terrified. It wasn't a good scared. Everything Bill had ever said to her about how horrible Eric was, was slowly creeping up on her. She could feel it at the base of her spine, tapping on her nerves.

With a sigh, she checked her review mirror. She hardly even noticed that she did it until she saw something...strange in its reflection. She narrowed her eyes and stopped the car. Honestly, she knew better than to stop and investigate goings-on in Bon Temps, but she couldn't help it, because she was an idiot. Her head was shouting it at her. She put the car in park and turned around in her seat.

Sookie sighed when nothing seemed amiss, and when she turned back around she screamed before she recognized the vision of her vampire on the hood of her car. He was shirtless and barefoot, and had the most dazed look on his face. When his eyes zeroed in on her, he growled at her, baring his fangs.

"Eric, what the fuck?" she shouted at him as she rolled down her window. "What the hell is your problem?"

He narrowed his eyes at her. It was as if he didn't recognize her. "Who are you?"

She cocked an eyebrow at him and got out of her car. "Who am I? Are you shitting me? Come on, Eric. Stop messin' with me. Get in the car. Why are you half-naked?"

"No! I'm not going with you!"

What the fucking fuck? Why was he acting like this? "Eric, sweetheart, get in the car. What are you-" before she could finish her sentence or even breathe, he had her pinned on the hood of her car, his hand at her throat.

"How do you know who I am?" he demanded. The look in his eyes was one she hardly ever saw from him: fear. "How do you know my name?" He let her go, but remained on top of her.

"Um, are you kidding me? It's me, Sookie! Get the fuck off of me!" She pushed him and sat up. "Do you know who you are?"

"I-...no."

"What? Eric, what are you talking about? What do you mean you don't know who you are?"

"I..." He flashed his fangs at her when the wind picked up her scent and carried it to his nose. "You...what are you? Why do you smell so good?" He took a step toward her. The fear was replaced by primal instinct. He looked like he wanted to eat her. His eye caught sight of her throbbing neck artery and he snarled at her. "Like...wheat and-and honey..."

"You know perfectly well what I am and why I smell the way I smell! Stop lookin' at me like that!"

He leaned in close, but before he got too far, she hauled off and punched him square in the nose. She heard a crack, but honestly wasn't phased by it until he reached a confused hand up to it and snapped it back into place.

"What did you do that for? You broke my nose!"

"I'm not your fuckin' dinner! Besides, it'll heal in five minutes. You're a vampire!"

"I know what I am, Snooki! I just don't know who I am."

"It's _Sookie_, you high-handed asshole!" Oh...crap. It dawned on her that if he really didn't know who he was, she wasn't making the situation any easier by cursing at him. Now she felt guilt rise in her stomach. "I-I mean... I'm sorry. What's the last thing you remember, sweetheart?"

"I-I don't know!" he snapped. Alright, there was something seriously off about him. It was starting to sink in. She could feel it. "Home. The sun on my face. Den våta sanden mellan mina tår. Vinden mellan mina skulderblad. Hennes ögon, hennes ögon, hennes kalla tomma ögon..."

"English, kid, you gotta help me out here!"

"Her...her eyes. Her cold, angry eyes...sucking everything, every thing out of me. I felt like I would never see happiness again. She took everything from me. And it was her, I mean...it WAS her, but...it wasn't her!" He was like a child trying to convince his parents that the dog really did eat his homework. "She was part of a circle, chanting. They were chanting at me."

She reached out slowly and put her hand on his arm. "Who, honey?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything until that moment, and then I was here. I don't know how I got here. She took everything I was from me."

She made the decision in that moment to take her jacket off and throw it around his shoulders. Her southern hospitality must have kicked in. She wrapped her arms around him and led him to her car. "Come on, surgar, we're gonna get this sorted out. I'm gonna help you deal with this."

They were silent in the car. She almost wanted to panic but she was in such a state of shock that she really couldn't do anything, and then she felt bad for being in shock when Eric couldn't even remember who the hell he was! God damnit. Why her? Oh, shit, there she goes again. This isn't about you, Sookie! She kept thinking that over and over again. Eric was terrified in the front seat of her car, and all she could think about was why this was happening to HER. It made her sick to her stomach.

"Everything is gonna be alright. I'll call Pam and-"

"Who's Pam?" Oh, God. That would kill her. He looked away from her and thought to himself for a moment. He looked confused, even more so than earlier. "What is this...humming...I feel in my heart? It feels worried. It feels...bored."

"That's probably you bond with Pam. She's your...progeny? You made her. You're her maker."

"I made a vampire?" He looked over at her. "Why would I do that?"

"I don't know why you did that. Come to think of it, I don't know why you do much of anything."

"How do you know me?" Should she tell him what they were, or would it be better to tell him later? She didn't want to overwhelm him. God, this was crushing her. They had cultivated so much and had come so far only to have it ripped away from them.

"I'm your friend. I've known you for a while now. Well, it feels like a while to me. Probably doesn't feel very long to you." She pulled into her driveway led him up the grass and into her home. "I'll try to find an old pair of Jason's work boots or something. I gotta have something in this house for you." He stopped cold at the doorway. "Eric, you can come in. I've in-..." Oh, Lord. "Um, come in, Eric."

He stepped in, and aware of his dirty feet, did the most adorable tip-toe around the carpet she ever saw. Her ovaries did flip-flops in her stomach. She swore that every time a woman saw something cute, their uterus grew five inches, kind of like the Grinch with hearts.

She got him into the shower. Fortunately, he said he would be fine by himself, so she immediately picked up the phone to call Pam. She didn't know what else to do! She sure as hell wasn't going to call Bill first!

_"Fangtasia, this BETTER be good,"_ she said with a rude snark to her voice that Sookie hardly paid attention to.

"Pam! It's Eric!"

_"Sookie?"_

"Something's happened to him!"

_"What the fuck are you talking about?"_

"I was drivin' home from work-"

_"Cut to the chase, Thumbleina! I'm not gettin' any older!"_

"I think Eric has amnesia. I found him on the side of the road. He tried to bite me. He has no idea who he is, Pam. He doesn't remember anything. He hardly let me touch him or even put him in my car. He's terrified. I don't know what to do!"

Then, the line went dead.


	11. I Will Always Love You

**A/N: Some Pam to warm your palette.**

**Follow me on twitter for fic updates: (at)MissxFlawless  
><strong>

* * *

><p>With a sigh that was useless, Pam's eyes scanned the bar for the hundredth time. It had been open for three hours, and Eric said he'd be back four ago. Fangbangers and goths and vampires were scattered about randomly, dancing to this sickening metal music that she hated. Once again, she was left high and dry by someone who claimed to love her. She honestly did want to make him happy, and if respecting his relationship with Sookie was what would do it, she would oblige. If it meant so much to him...<p>

Her phone dinged. Words with Friends. She glared at Chow, who had a pleased look on his face. She opened the application and almost threw her phone across the room. "Are you fuckin' kidding me, Chow? 'Cat?' You have seven letters and all you can come up with is cat?"

"What? I thought it was better than the 'ice' I went with last time! What do you want me to do?"

"Pick a dictionary, retard." She pressed the forfeit option and decided to see if Ginger would be any better. She doubted it. That poor human could hardly remember her own name anymore.

She closed the app and opened her text messages. Most of them were to and from various vampires: Isabel, Bill, Chow. There was even one from Sookie. She smiled softly. She had sent Pam a picture of the most gorgeous shoes, and said they they reminded her of Pam. She thought about sending a text to Eric, but she could sense their bond and he was fine. It was buzzing with contentedness. Eric had good reason to be gone for as long as he was, she knew it.

She fleetingly met eyes with a fangbanger, snapped her fingers at him and led him into Eric's office. She might as well feed and have a little fun while she could. Daddy wasn't here to stop her.

She hadn't been eating for more than a few moments when the bar phone next to her started to ring. She rolled her eyes and picked it up, without even looking at the caller ID. "Fangtasia, this better be good." She cleaned the blood from the corners of her mouth.

_"Pam! It's Eric!"_ It hardly sounded like Eric. Why the hell would Sookie be calling her, especially on the bar phone?

"Sookie?"

_"Something's happened to him!"_

"What the fuck are you talking about?" she snapped. She couldn't feel anything wrong with him.

_"I was drivin' home from work-"_

"Cut to the chase, Thumbleina! I'm not gettin' any older!" Something was wrong with her maker and she wanted to tell her a God damn story?

_"I think Eric has amnesia. I found him on the side of the road. He tried to bite me. He has no idea who he is, Pam. He doesn't remember anything. He hardly let me touch him or even put him in my car. He's terrified. I don't know what to do!"_

The phone clattered to the ground. She felt her insides turning and twisting. If Bill sent Eric to those fucking witches, knowing it would be a trap, she would personally kill that fuck. She yelled for Chow to close up and was out the door.

Before Sookie could even process that Pam had hung up the phone, Pam had broken her front door down. In a flash, Sookie was being pressed against the old wood of her home, her shoulders stinging as they dug into the paneling. "What the FUCK did you do to my maker?" The vampire towered over Sookie, which only heightened her senses more. Her fangs were glistening in the fluorescent lighting. They were dripping with rage and the only cure was to pierce Sookie's delectable skin. Before she could respond, Pam was tossed across the room, shattering ANOTHER coffee table. Pam was now the one looking terrified as Eric shoved Sookie behind him.

He bared his fangs at her and with a low, calm voice he said, "Who the fuck are you?"

Everything around Pam began to crumble in that moment. Wet, red tears stung her eyes. "Fuck!"

"Sorry! Sorry, that was rude... I-I'm sorry!"

"ARGH!" Pam screamed in frustration as she got back up onto her feet. "What do you know about what happened to you? I swear to God if it was those fucking witches that Bill sent you to-"

"Bill?"

"Yes, Sookie! BILL! Queen Bill! Her royal highness FUCKWAD Bill! You have to hide him, Sookie!" She stepped toward her and gently grabbed her shoulders this time, her eyes pleading and begging. "Please! He's in danger! If anyone finds out about him-!"

"I'm POSITIVE you'll be able to protect him much better than I could!"

"Sookie, come on! THINK ABOUT IT. I'll be the first place they'll come looking for him!"

"Who, Bill? What woul-"

"THE WITCHES, SOOKIE! Fuck! I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry! Fuck!" She let go of the fairy and paced back and forth. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you! Fuck!"

"Witches? Oh, hell no! Now I have to deal with witches? Nope! Not my problem! And watch your mouth, sheesh."

Pam glared at her. "Actually, you're living in his house so it is your problem!"

"My house?"

Sookie's frantic gestures told Pam she didn't really want him to know that. She just smirked. "Pam, shut up! That's not important right now! If he needs protecting, I'll just go to Bill!"

In vampire speed, Pam was right in Sookie's face. "Go to Bill and I will shred you to pieces." She glanced at Eric who just shrugged. She'd forgotten in those mere seconds that he couldn't do anything. "Sookie... I think Bill sent Eric to those witches in Shreveport as a trap. He sent him there knowing he'd get hurt by them somehow! It wouldn't be the first time he tried to kill him!"

"Uhh, okay, that was because he tasted me, so-"

Eric's face brightened with a proud grin. "I did?"

"Yes, against my will so technically you fang-raped me, but that's beside the point right now! I don't know what you want me to do, Pam. They'll come looking for him here, too! You know they will, and since he owns my house I can't keep any vampires out!"

"Sookie, please. If Bill finds him, who's to stop him from going to the AVL and having them sign off on his assassination? I know he wants to." Blood pooled in the corners of her eyes as she approached Sookie, not as an enemy, but as a sister, as someone who cared for Eric the same way that she did. "Eric _has_ to stay here with you and no one can know. I'm begging you." Eric looked so sheepish and small compared to the powerful man she once knew him to be.

"Okay."

"Out of anywhere that you wanted him to be, I was sure it'd be here. I thought for sure I wouldn't have to beg you." She sighed and looked at her maker. Did he even know who she was? Did he even remember the bond that they shared or the century they had spent together? It was making her sick to her stomach. She reached out and grabbed his hand lightly. This Eric smiled.

"I made you, didn't I? I'm...your maker. I made you." It was as if he was trying to convince himself of the truth behind the words.

"A 167 years ago in London. Do you remember?" Stupid question. "Do...do you want me to tell you?"

Again, a smile graced his features, so Pam led him to Sookie's couch. A tentative look of permission and a nod of approval from Sookie, and she was delving deep into the past she shared with her maker. "I... I'm from Bath, London. Somehow with Godric you ended up in that shithole, and you found me. Eric, the day you turned me was the best day of my life. I feel as though I was truly born the day I rose from the earth with you, all because of you. I felt like a prisoner in my life, especially as a woman and especially in London. Sometimes I would sneak out of the house in my brother's clothes. It was so much easier to get what you wanted when you were a man back in those days..."

Pam sighed, and one of the drops of blood trudged its way down her face. She couldn't bare the thought of a world without him in it. Sure, he was there, his body was there, but _he_ wasn't, and she had to find a way to fix it.


End file.
